Morning
Canon | Female | Morning | SkyWing | Student Appearance Morning is a soft orange, like a sunrise. She has no harsh colors, and not as bright, but more muted, pastel colors. Her underbelly is a pale yellow-orange, with her body being a gentle orange, and her wings fading into a soft scarlet at the tops. Her tail and snout are similar like her underbelly is the rising sun and her body is its rays of light. Her body is just like a SkyWing's, lean and strong with large wings. She doesn't have much visible muscle, but she still is strong. She's an average height, leaning toward being tall. She isn't particularly thin or fat, just right for her height. Her eyes are a pretty, golden-amber color. She has a pair of small, spherical, silver earrings that sparkle in the light. She wears them every day unless she doesn't feel like it or forgets. Sometimes she has some gold flower earrings that she likes to wear, but that's mostly for special occasions Personality Morning is happy and talkative. She doesn’t find it very hard to make new friends and likes to chat with others. She’s sweet and slightly innocent, which makes her likable to most people She’s very curious, She often comes up with questions and puts them in her “question box” that she checks and finds the answers to eventually. She tries to answer most of her own question by reading all possible materials she is given. Morning is stubborn about what she likes and doesn’t like. You can argue with her all day and present all kinds of evidence, but she won’t budge on her opinion. But arguing with her about a theory or idea will likely prove successful if you have enough logic and evidence to support you. Morning will likely agree and adopt this as her new theory. But if you don’t have enough logic, Morning will most likely raise an eyebrow and walk away shaking her head. She’s unpredictable. Morning doesn’t like things to be in a cycle, she likes them to be wild and adaptable. Any time she feels like life is slipping into a rut, she’ll pull it right out. She's slightly insecure. She likes to keep her earrings on so she feels that at least one part of her is pretty because she personally doesn't think she's very pretty. Likes Early mornings and sunrises are one thing she's fond of watching, no matter how early she has to wake up. She doesn't mind. Morning loves Latin, even though she's not very good at it. She still loves the beautiful, lost language. She's also fond of flying, the wind on her face, and the smell of pine and mint. A lover of most nature in general. She's a fan of logic and questions. She likes reading, writing, and doodling Dislikes She hates asparagus and forms of fungi, edible or not. In her eyes, if it's not good, don't bother eating them. She doesn't like cycles, either, preferring unpredictable outcomes. She doesn't like heat or sand, considering them unbearable. Abilities Flaws Gallery Morningref.png|By Heron!! Morning ((Request)).png|By Feather! AE98F275-8F7E-44F3-B799-4CE702851171.jpeg|By Dragonfly!! Sips orange juice.png|By Marx!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist)